video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Teddy Bear Sing-Along - Discovering Colours
|catalogue number = VC1395 KC1596 |rating = |running time = 45 minutes|re-release date = |re-released by = VCI and Kid's Club}}Teddy Bear Sing-Along - Discovering Colours was release by The Video Collection on 15th May 1995, and then it got re-released by VCI on 20th November 1995, and it got re-released by VCI and Kid's Club on 9th March 1998 and is a UK DVD release by VCI and Kid's Club on 22nd July 2002. Description Songs # Mary Had a Little Lamb # Baa Baa Black Sheep # Ride a Cock Horse # A Farmer Went Trotting # Little Boy Blue # Ring a Ring a Roses # Lavender's Blue # I Had a Little Nut Tree # Ding Dong Bell # Mary Mary Quite Contrary # Oh Soldier Soldier Won't You Marry Me # The Grand Old Duke of York # To Market To Market # Tom Tom the Piper's Son Credits Opening (Original 1995 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Teddy Bear Sing-Along intro * Start of Discovering Colours (1995) Closing (Original 1995 release) (with no trailer) * End of Discovering Colours (1995) * Teddy Bear Sing-Along closing credits/Jo Pullen Productions Ltd logo for VCI PLC * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Rare 1995 release) * VCI children's carnival promo from 1995 by Sarah Greene * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Teddy Bear Sing-Along intro * Start of Discovering Colours (1995) Closing (Rare 1995 release) * End of Discovering Colours (1995) * Teddy Bear Sing-Along closing credits/Jo Pullen Productions Ltd logo for VCI PLC * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Teddy Bear Sing-Along intro * Start of Discovering Colours (1995) Closing (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Discovering Colours (1995) * Teddy Bear Sing-Along closing credits/Jo Pullen Productions Ltd logo for VCI PLC * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Rare 1995 release The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "The Wind in the Willows", "Sooty and Co.", "Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Rosie and Jim" and "Brum". Gallery Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long.jpg VHS-x-3-Teddy-Bear-Sing-a-Long-Rainbow-_57.jpg VHS-x-3-Teddy-Bear-Sing-a-Long-Rainbow-_57 (7).jpg Teddy Bear Sing-Along - Discovering Colours (UK VHS 1995) Cassette with The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995.png|Cassette with The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Teddy Bear Sing-Along Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 (announced by Emma Finch) Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1995 (announced by Sarah Greene) Category:Jo Pullen Productions Category:BBFC Uc Category:Nursery Rhymes Video Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Kid's Club Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:2002 DVD Releases